dc_universe_online_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Bern Unit/Bern Unit - Waking Up The Devil
Patrolling Gotham and Metropolis had come to feel like a normal part of Bern’s routine, the sounds and sites became more and more common to him. Hiding in the shadows of the alleys and roof tops he would see criminal peer into and up to them to make sure that there was no one there. Until recently it was safe to say that they were looking for “The Bat” but Bern knew that he had made his mark on the criminals of the streets, figuratively and literally. Bern was well aware of the anger in his heart, anger towards those who would seek to hold people down through fear and hate, a challenge for Bern was not allowing himself to go too far with a fight. Bern very much knew that he wasn't about killing anyone and was conscious to hold back a little during a fight with a person. Bern was also fighting the anger towards himself for his past and in some ways his present. He struggled with the notion of not being able to get close to anyone out of a fear or hurting them, or worse. The call came in that malfunctions were occurring on in the Oan Science Cells and that assistance was needed to address the escaping prisoners there. “Oa??? Like the green lantern’s home?” Bern thought to himself, “This could be interesting”. Having heard of this place but never seeing it for himself Bern jumped at the chance to signal for his transport. He arrived on the planet and took a second to take in the vast world of the lanterns “You ain’t in Kansas anyone Berny…” he said to himself. In that moment Bern was ripped from his daydream by the stern shouts of Lantern Gardner “Hey! Rookie!! Get in there!! We ain’t got all night princess!!” Bern shook the day dream off and turned his attentions to the fight taking place and jumped in. The fight continued for what felt like forever. Prisoners were coming of the cells left and right. Bern and other did what they could do to apprehend many of the cells lower level prisoners and ensure that they were returned to their holding units. The dust began to settle and the attending heroes were able to catch their breath for a moment. One of the respondents spoke up “Well, that wasn't so bad was it?” From behind the pulsing green doors a violent and bone chilling roar echoed off the walls of the cell. Out stepped the razor toothed Yellow Lantern known as Arkillo, the large beast like alien wasted no time in lunging towards Bern and the others in efforts to tear them limb from limb. “Come you maggots!!! FEAR ME!” The beast seemed to have no end to his ruthless onslaught of attacks. Bern and the other continued to fight on. But nothing seemed to phase the fearsome Yellow Lantern. In a transition from what seemed like bad to worse, Arkillo summoned what appeared to be some kind of construct armor around him and proceeded to lay waste to the group that sought to offer him any kind of resistance. Bern found himself being knocked down repeatedly by the brute but always found strength to get up and return to the fight. His armor badly damaged to the point that it was falling off of him. Bern had known fights but this was different, this one was not some street thug or some mindless robot, this one meant to kill him and anyone else who got in his way. Bern looked around at the others who struggled to keep their fight up against the beast. “You’re a tough one aren't you?” Bern spoke out towards Arkillo, the shark toothed alien looked at Bern “I will gut you!!!” With his armor broken and a little bit of fight left in him, Bern realized that “Yeah, he’s not a common thug or some mindless robot are you…” Bern pulled his gloved off and proceeded to walk towards Arkillo, the air in the room began to heat up, hotter and hotter the temperature climbed. Bern ordered the others in the area to fall back to avoid being cooked. “You and me tough guy……let’s dance….” Bern dropped his hammer and awaited the first attack from the beast. Arkillo growled and shouted as he hurled himself toward Bern. The two traded blows back and forth, each seeming to hit harder than the last. Bern found himself feeling like he didn't have to hold back and that he could unleash the full force of his powers on this creature. Bern reached out and grabbed the tongue of the beast and proceeded to swing him into a wall across the science cell, Arkillo returned the favor by pile driving him to the floor. Flames swirled around the room as Bern felt himself let go a little more, he could see Arkillo starting to sweat just a little. The traded shots again and again. Bern began to realize that if he was going to be able to drop this creature that he would have to get past his construct armor. He also knew that dealing with any type of lantern, this task would be easy. The cracks he put in it only seemed to heal right back and Bern found himself in the cycle again of trading hits with the lantern. “This is getting old, what do you say we hug it out man”. Bern lunged at Arkillo and wrapped his arms around him. In this instance Bern allowed himself to completely let go and erupted into flames that engulfed both he and Arkillo. Hotter and Hotter the temperature climbed. Flames shifted from red and yellow to blue and eventually turning white. Bern held on for dear life as the razor toothed beast squirmed to get loose. Suddenly Arkillo’s armor shattered and Bern released him from his grasp. The beast fell to his knees, collapsing under the overwhelming flames and heat around him. Arkillo struggled to breathe as the hot air was starting to collapse his lungs. Bern placed his boot forcibly across the face of the brute sending him back against the steps of the cell. Bern approached Arkillo who looked up at him in defiance “Go ahead…end me, I fear not what you can do to me”. Bern looked at the beast “I don’t think so, that would be too good for you…..instead I think I will get you where it counts” Bern reached out and grabbed the hand of Arkillo that contained his yellow ring. The beast, weakened, could only look to see what unfolded next. Bern ripped the finger off of Arkillo’s hand, ring and all. Arkillo screamed in pain. Bern felt the beast writhing on the ground in agony as he made his way back to Guy Gardner looked at Bern as he placed the yellow ring in his Gardner’s hand. “Do what you need to do with this…..I don’t think he will be needing it”. Gardner nodded to Bern in what seemed to be a nod of approval for his recent actions. Bern returned to his base that he called “Sanctuary”, a place where he could be and collect himself from the events that seem to unfolding around and at times in him. Bern reflected on the events of this day and in a strange way felt good about the pain he was able to inflict on Arkillo. He took joy in a weird way knowing he could take the fight to that level if he needed to. “Only if you have to though” he thought to himself. Bern knew that those types of fights around not common and that he still needs to be mindful of those around him to avoid hurting anyone. He could feel the fire raging through his body as he was still coming down from the fight with Arkillo and the adrenaline was still rushing through his veins. He thought about what he did to that beast and a small grinned formed on his face and he placed his mask back on and headed out into the Gotham night once more. ~To be continued~ Category:Blog posts